The Lion King Annihilation
The Lion King Returns is an upcoming 2019 American animated epic, adventure, musical, comedy-drama film released by Walt Disney Pictures, with under production by Walt Disney Animation Studios, as well as being distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It serves as "part two" of the remaster of Disney's well-known 1994 animated film The Lion King, as well as being a direct spin-off/sequel of The Lion King Reborn, conjoining it with its 1998 sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and several episodes of its 2015 television sequel series The Lion Guard. Once again directed by Christian Myers, produced by Don Hahn and Emman V. Cortez, and score composed by Christopher Willis and Nick Glennie-Smith, it will star an ensemble voice cast with many actors and actresses reprising their roles. Synopsis The fight against Scar and his army of Outlanders rage on to take over the Pride Lands by bringing it into chaos. Now to find the answer, Simba, Nala, Rafiki, Makini, Jasiri, Kion, the Lion Guard, and Rani must riddle the Pride Lands of scar's presence once and for all in order to defeat him. The film later focuses on Kiara's relationship with Kovu as adults. Plot Recap Fuli informs Kion that she can reach Pride Rock in time, but that she cannot carry the gourd herself. Bunga then volunteers to ride Fuli and carry the gourd himself, and the two race ahead to Pride Rock. When Fuli trips slightly, Bunga is propelled forward. Pumbaa manages to grab Bunga on his back, and Rafiki is able to catch the gourd before it breaks. Later, Kion and the rest of the team arrive at Pride Rock, where Simba is weak, but recovering. Rafiki orders everyone to leave Simba to his recovery, but Kion insists that he must talk to his father. He then explains to Rafiki that Scar has returned, and Rafiki worriedly agrees that Kion must speak to Simba once the king has recovered. Main plot Kion and Simba speak to Simba's father Mufasa, warning him that Scar has returned. Although the problem is beyond Mufasa's experience in dealing with the spirit of an evil lion from the past, he is certain that, between his son who has already saved the Pride Lands before from Scar and his grandson who is the leader of the Lion Guard, that they can defeat Scar. He leaves them with the message that "the wisdom is within the Pride Lands", leading both lions to believe that he could be referring to an animal. And Simba knows just who he may be referring to. They return to Pride Rock and locate Makini, who is tasked with finding an animal named Kongwe due to her Royal Mjuzi status. Bunga offers his own advice, but the offer is rejected. Beshte mentions knowing Kongwe and, when Makini asks if he knows where she lives, he replies with Urembo River, a half-day walk from their current location. When Simba shows concern, Fuli steps forward to offer her assistance, confident that she can get there faster. It is accepted, and Rafiki announces that she will escort Makini. The trainee becomes excited and starts talking, causing Fuli to go on ahead without her at first. The rest of the Lion Guard agree to go on patrol. While Makini speaks about her favorite animals, the two soon notice that they have reached Urembo Rivers, but neither of them know what she looks like, nor what kind of animal Kongwe is. While Fuli laments about not being able to find her faster, she stands on the tortoise by mistake. Kongwe offers her some sagely words, leading Makini to realize that this must be Kongwe. She goes on to say that the King wishes to speak with her and they begin to depart, though Kongwe offers advice which goes against Fuli's fast lifestyle. Although Makini is amazed by her wiseness, Fuli is positive that the trip will be a long one. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard are on their patrol, when Ono spots four hyraxes running across an unstable stone bridge. Kion orders Ono to direct the hyraxes away from the crumbling bridge and he does so, just in time. With the hyraxes still thirsty and no other way to transport them across, Beshte proceeds to pick up a large rock nearby, and uses the broken bridge to escalate himself and the rock to the sides, creating a temporary bridge. The hyraxes run across safely, and Beshte is commended for the idea of "The Big B Bridge". Back with Fuli, the cheetah is confident that if they keep up the pace, they'll arrive back at Pride Rock before sundown. But when she turns around, Kongwe and Makini have vanished. She finds them back a bit, where Kongwe has stopped Makini to observe (another) flower. Fuli reminds her that they also need to see the King, but Kongwe keeps returning to the subject of observation, leading Fuli to explain how she sees things when she's going faster. After her explanation, Kongwe thanks her for sharing it, then recoils into her shell to ponder Fuli's words. Elsewhere, Kion asks Ono to look out for Fuli and Kongwe. He is unable to see them, but suddenly notices a herd of elands trapped in a wildfire over at the Poromoko Crevasse. The Lion Guard race away to help them. With Kongwe still in her shell refusing to move, Fuli decides to move the tortoise herself, turning to Makini for assistance. The young mandrill has an idea, and wedges her Bakora Staff into a rock, hoping to lift Kongwe with it. The end result is another broken staff. The two join forces to move her over a small ledge, causing her to be flipped upside down. When she lands, Kongwe finally comes out of her shell, asking if they have ever looked at the clouds before. Fuli wonders how they'll flip her back over, but Kongwe does so herself. With no other way of getting her back up, they traverse through the canyon. They continue along the path until they come across a tree half rooted into the side of the canyon. Kongwe stops to marvel at it, and Makini places a hand on the tree, wondering about its location. When the tree starts to collapse, Fuli swiftly rushes in to save Makini. The apprentice suggests that maybe fast really is better, but Kongwe isn't so sure. Although safe, she is on the other side of the tree, unharmed, due to standing still and observing, with a little bit of luck. She also goes on to say that, had she not stopped them, they may all have been crushed. With no other way for her to get over the tree, Fuli and Makini resort to using a path through the Back Lands instead. With Makini and Kongwe speaking among themselves, Makucha makes his presence known, assuring them that they're always 'welcome'. Makini mistakes his words for friendly banter and goes to introduce herself before Makucha reveals his true intention which is to eat Kongwe. Fuli steps between the leopard and her two associates, warning him away. Makucha succumbs to her wishes but warns her that she's in his territory. Makini marvels at Fuli's actions, but Kongwe appears disinterested. The group continues moving. In the Pride Lands, Kion asks Ono to guide them to a group of elands, who are lost in the smoke. Despite Ono's advice, Kion, Beshte, and Bunga locate the elands regardless, and guide them away from the fire. Ono suggests getting them into the canyon, and Beshte starts to lead them down. However, a spark enkindles the bushes as he passes them, blocking the path. Ono searches for another way, but the narrowest part of the canyon is still not enough for the elands to jump. Noticing a large rock, Kion asks Beshte to provide another bridge up ahead. He does as requested, and the elands make it across to the safe side. With no sign of Makucha, Fuli continues forward. Makini speaks with Kongwe behind her until Makucha leaps out. Once again, Fuli stands between him and the other two animals. This time, Fuli chases Makucha away, until he climbs up a tree. Fuli sinks her claws into the tree, but is unable to follow the leopard, or remove her claws. With Fuli trapped, Makucha approaches Kongwe, who hides in her shell. Makini appears behind her, using her broken staff as a nunchaku. This fails to have an impact on Makucha, who bats her away. The distraction works, and Fuli tackles Makucha again. The leopard begins zig-zagging around, a technique which Fuli is unable to compete with. After chasing him off again, Kongwe tells Fuli that, in order to defeat the leopard, you must observe the leopard. Fuli angrily exclaims that she has observed him, and Makini suggests using shwari to help. With both Kongwe and Makini's advice, Fuli realizes that Makucha always zigzags and that there's no reason for her to mimic his actions. Fuli approaches a resting Makucha and challenges him to another round. This time, she runs in a straight path, whilst Makucha zigzags as predicted. She pins him down and orders him to leave. Defeated, Makucha leaves. When Fuli admits to Kongwe that she just had to observe, Kongwe is amazed that a cheetah listened to a tortoise, adding that now she has truly seen everything. They converge paths with the rest of the Lion Guard at sunset, where Kongwe is introduced to everyone. When Kion speaks with Fuli, he is surprised to hear her mention the clouds, instead of replying to his question. Soon, they return to Pride Rock, Kongwe confesses that not even she is sure how to defeat Scar. She claims that "it is the patient animal that eats the ripe fruit", which confuses all but Fuli, who translates for the others by saying that what she means is that they will find the solution eventually and that they just need to look. Kongwe assures everyone that she has seen many things, and that good will always triumph over evil, in time. On the next day, however, the Lion Guard are in Kilio Valley, desperately trying to put out a fire. After extinguishing the blaze, they announce that the herd of elephants led by Ma Tembo (Lynette DuPree) can finally return home. Zito is still mildly annoyed that they were unable to save his favorite grove, but Ma Tembo is grateful. Suddenly, more flames arrive from the sky and rekindle the valley. Ma Tembo offers her three strongest elephants, Zito, Zigo and Johari, as extra help. She leaves them in the care of the Lion Guard and they get to work. Zito and Zigo assist Fuli and Bunga with the fire breaks, while Johari, Beshte and Ono work on putting out as many flames as they can. Ma Tembo walks her herd away from the fire, but is stopped by the hyenas led by Janja. She orders everyone to protect the little ones and redirects her herd, only to discover the jackals led by Reirei and Goigoi waiting for them. With her only other pathway blocked by the crocodiles led by Kiburi, Ma Tembo is forced to back down. Ono overhears Janja's cackling, and quickly notices the danger. He reports to Kion, who knows that Scar is behind the situation. He orders Ono to leave the fire and save the elephants, and to tell the rest of the Guard and elephants the same. When the Outlanders start to attack Ma Tembo, the Lion Guard intervene. Outnumbered, and with the blaze reaching closer, they are forced to retreat. Ono scouts out a route, and Beshte creates a path for the elephants, while Bunga and Fuli keep them safe. Safe from the fire, Ma Tembo laments over her burning home. Kion apologizes, but Zito reacts angrily to the cub for not working faster. Ma Tembo accepts that her home will return, but turns to the Lion Guard leader for help in finding temporary accommodation. Kion is determined to help her with her request. Back in Kilio Valley, the flames have died out, and the Army of Scar minions have gathered, pleased with their success. However, it doesn't take long for the respective groups to start arguing over, who performed the best, including the vulture parilament led by Mzingo. When Mwoga lands, Reirei points out that he's still holding a burning stick. The panicked vulture hastily drops the stick on the ground before waiting for a parliamentary response. To their surprise, Scar rises from the small flame. He orders them to remain in Kilio Valley, and reveals that his plan is to take the Pride Lands piece by piece. Meanwhile, Kion leads Ma Tembo to her new home — Ndefu Grove. Although Zito has reservations, Kion assures him that the galagos are very welcoming. As if to prove his words, Laini greets them amiably. Before Kion can even explain the full situation, Laini gladly welcomes them into her home. But when the elephants enter the grove, their large size causes them to smash into the trees, knocking Laini and her galagos to the ground. Although Kion temporarily solves the problem by getting the elephants to stop, Ma Tembo realizes that they cause trouble for the galagos, forcing Kion to find them another home. Kion moves the herd to Acacia Grove, where the herd of giraffes led by Twiga (Alex Cartañá) live. Since both animals are large and eat leaves, he believes it to be a perfect match. Although hesitant, Twiga accepts the proposal. But before the Lion Guard can leave, Twiga approaches them having witnessed Zito take down an entire branch. Worried that there won't be enough food to go around, Kion assures an angry Zito and his herd that he will find them a new home. As a last resort, Kion takes the elephants to Bupu and his herd, asking him to let the elephants stay just for a while. Bupu accepts, mostly due to Kion's politeness with the request. Ma Tembo thanks Bupu, and the elephants start to celebrate by spraying themselves with dirt, which also falls on the sable antelopes. This behavior is deemed unacceptable by Bupu. Before he can throw them out, Kion asks him just to give him a little time, and leads the Lion Guard away. Kion asks Ono to check on Kilio Valley, to see roughly how long it will take before the elephants can go home. Ono does as instructed, and reports back that the hyenas, vultures, jackals and crocodiles are all there. It doesn't take long for Kion to understand Scar's plan, and believe himself to be the reason it was a success. In Kilio Valley, everyone agrees that the place is a dump, except for Goigoi, who finds it cozy. Janja decides to appoint himself the leader, which arouses anger from the other animal groups. Refusing a parliamentary procedure as stated by Mzingo, Janja starts to tell everyone that he'll run the dump. Reirei states that she'll be the one to run the dump, followed by Mzingo, who wishes to run it democratically. They turn to Kiburi, who refuses to sing but confirms he doesn't, and then continue to argue with each other. While Kion ponders what to do next, Ono notices the elephants being kicked out of their new home by Bupu's herd. Kion approaches the elephants and tries to reassure them, but Ma Tembo has made up her mind, and announces that she and her herd will be leaving the Pride Lands. Not knowing where to turn next, Kion leaves the Lion Guard and summons Mufasa. He explains what happened, and Mufasa gives his grandson some sagely advice about not doubting him. He leaves by telling him that how he deals with defeat is just as important as how he deals with victory. Just as Mufasa's spirit vanishes, Ono alerts Kion to a new problem. A fire has broken out in Ndefu Grove. After checking on Scar's army, Ono reveals that they're too busy fighting, meaning the fire is natural. When they reach the grove, Laini pleads with them to save her galagos. Fuli, Kion and Bunga locate the galagos in a tree, and catch them when they jump. When Kion passes Beshte, the hippo warns him that he and Ono can't put the fire out fast enough. Kion races away to get help, while Bunga and Fuli reunite the galagos with Laini. Kion reaches Ma Tembo's herd and explains the problem. Considering the Pride Landers to be her family, Ma Tembo agrees to help, ordering Mtoto's Mom to stay behind with the little ones. They set off, but Zito refuses to help, and stays behind with Mtoto's Mom and the younger elephant calves. Haven taken the route through Lake Kiziwa, the elephants arrive and quickly spray the blaze with water dispersed from their trunks. While Kion checks the area, a tree collapses. Zito arrives to save him from being crushed, having finally decided that you don't turn your back on family. Kion thanks the elephant, and the elephants use dirt to put out the remaining fire, saving most of Ndefu Grove. After seeing them save their home, Laini thanks Ma Tembo's herd. She is amazed at their selfless act after she initially turned them away. Laini proceeds to invite her and her herd to live with them. After accepting their offer, Ma Tembo gazes out at her true home, and Kion promises her that they'll get her home back. Although Ma Tembo knows this, she is confident that Kilio Valley is just land, and, turning to see her herd, comments that they already are home. The Lion Guard watch over the Outlands, waiting for Ono to return. When he finally comes into view, he is being pursued by Mzingo and Mwoga. Luckily, a failed attacked results in Ono's safe escape and he returns to the Pride Lands to report that he saw the hyenas on their way to Scar, and that the jackals and crocodiles are still in Kilio Valley. Before they can wonder what Scar is up to, they hear Thurston and his whole herd of zebras to flee. The Lion Guard swiftly leap into action and calm the herd down, questioning his behavior. Thurston reveals that a nearby rock was the problem. Although the Guard can't see anything, Thurston and his herd are firm that the rock was talking to them. Suddenly, Twiga approaches them with a similar problem, involving a talking tree. With Thurston about to panic again, Kion assures everyone that they will get to the bottom of it, and the animals start to leave. The Lion Guard investigates the tree, but when Ono lands on a nearby trunk, he is startled when something runs over his foot. At first, Fuli comments that she can't see anything, when a chameleon accidentally reveals herself to them. She disappears and runs away, but Fuli is able to track her by scent. When she locates her, the chameleon brushes Fuli's nose with some grass to take away her scent. Bunga follows the chameleon up a tree, but she uses her tongue to grab a tree branch and smack him away from her. She lands on Beshte and skitters off his back, still running from the Guard. Kion explains that they just want to talk, but at this point, Ono has worked out how she is able to hide from them, and quickly locates her, despite her still being camouflaged. When Ono explains to her that he can see her due to being the keenest of sight, she realizes that they are the Lion Guard, and introduces herself as Kinyonga. When her actions are questioned by Kion, she explains that she ran because they chased her, and how she was trying to be friendly, but forgot about her camouflage. When Bunga is confused by that word, Kinyonga explains how her special ability works. Kion is pleased to meet her, but asks her to be careful when camouflaged to avoid scaring animals. She agrees, and the Lion Guard depart. Ono apologizes again for not getting a good look at the Outlands after being spotted, and Kinyonga overhears their dilemma. She offers to slip into the Outlands undetected for them. Kion hesitates due to the danger, but when Kinyonga understands about Scar's return having heard it from the skinks. She goes on to tell them that she's been to the Outlands before with no problem. Although still concerned, Kion accepts her offer, asking her to be back before sunset. Kinyonga enters the Outlands, and evades detection from the vultures. She continues to the volcano and notices Cheezi and Chungu, who have been tasked with keeping guard. After spotting her, the two hungry hyenas leap onto the rock, not noticing her vanish in time. Despite this, Cheezi believes that he has eaten her. Kinyonga finally manages to escape to the Outlands Volcano where Ushari and the group of skinks led by Shupavu have gathered. She sneaks in. Soon after, Janja enters and almost immediately starts to argue with Ushari, causing Scar to reveal himself. He orders Janja to enter the Pride Lands, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. When Janja questions what that will do, Ushari tells him that this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season. After the plan has been confirmed, Shupavu notices Kinyonga's shadow, and brings her to the attention of Scar. Ushari commands them to stop the intruder, to which the skinks, including Shupavu's second-in-command, her stealthy spy Nyeusi, and her seekers Nyata and Waza start to chase Kinyonga out of the volcano. Back in the Pride Lands, the Lion Guard starts to worry. Ono believes that her camouflage will protect her, when Bunga suddenly pops out from behind a clump of grass, having used camouflage himself. Kion asks Ono to take a look, which is when he notices Shupavu and her skinks chasing Kinyonga. He reports back, and Bunga suggests entering the Outlands and taking on anyone they come across. But Kion states that they need to save Kinyonga, not start a battle. He then has an idea on how to enter the Outlands without being seen. Shupavu and her skinks eventually chase Kinyonga to a dead end. She tries to blend in, but she is too scared, and her colors run wild. Suddenly, Shupavu hears a voice, and the Lion Guard reveals themselves, using improvised camouflage, with Bunga ordering them to beat it. Not wishing to fight, the skinks retreat. Kinyonga is impressed, but quickly explains Scar's plan to the Guard. With no time to lose, the Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands. That night, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Nne and Tano arrive at the top of Hakuna Matata Falls, where they set the plan in motion. While Nne and Tano start straight away, Janja orders Cheezi and Chungu to push the biggest rock in. They do as commanded, but after commenting on the rock being 'squishy' Beshte reveals himself. Janja questions what they're doing, and Kion speaks to him, leaving him wondering who spoke. One by one, the Lion Guard reveal themselves, chasing away Nne and Tano completely. When Cheezi and Chungu run past, Kion speaks to Janja again, who recognizes his voice. When Kion reveals himself from some logs, he catches up to Cheezi and Chungu. When Cheezi questions where they came from, Kinyonga appears to tell them that they learned it from her. Startled by the chameleon, the trio run into the river, to Kinyonga's concern. Cheezi realizes that he didn't eat her earlier after all, just before they fall down Hakuna Matata Falls. After getting out of the water, Janja decides not to tell Scar about their defeat by the Lion Guard, and blame it on their "personas". Kion orders them to leave and they do as instructed. The cub turns to Kinyonga to thank her, but she is gone. The next morning, Ono reports that he was unable to find Kinyonga. Kion still wishes to thank her, and hopes they'll find her. Noticing Thurston's herd by the rock from yesterday, the Guard approach it, and discover Kinyonga there, pretending to be the rock and speaking with Thurston. When asked why she left, she explains that she broke her promise not to scare anyone, having sent Janja's clan into the river by mistake. Bunga assures her that, when it comes to Janja and his hyenas, it doesn't matter, relieving her. She promises again not to scare anyone, but when Thurston notices her, he and his herd panic and run. Kion tells her that it's not her fault, and the Guard leave to sort out the herd, while Kinyonga vanishes into the grass. The Lion Guard finds a mysterious cave that could contain what they need to defeat Scar, but they must traverse through dangerous hazards to learn it's secrets. The Outlands' villains learn about Thurston's boast about being the brains behind the Lion Guard and plan to capture him in order to finally defeat them. Jasiri sets up a hyena resistance in the Outlands when she learns that Scar has returned. While escaping a fire, Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri and Bunga must navigate through a network of underground tunnels and meet an adorable golden mole with a sweet singing voice named Kuchimba. When Timon and Pumbaa put on a show to lift everyone’s spirits, they soon find they’ve set the stage for a showdown no one will ever forget. To be continued In the Outlands, Zira reminds Kovu that Scar has got destroyed by Kion; she soon tells her son to become king and to get revenge on Simba. Now a young adult, Kiara begins her first solo hunt since when she hunted with the royal family as a cub with her best friends Tiifu and Zuri. Simba has Timon and Pumbaa follow her in secret, causing her to hunt away from the Pride Lands. As part of Zira's plan, Kovu's siblings Nuka and Vitani trap Kiara in a fire, allowing Kovu to rescue her. Unable to thank the young rogue, Simba is forced to accept Kovu's place since he rescued Kiara. Later that night, Simba has a nightmare about attempting to save Mufasa from falling into the wildebeest stampede but is stopped by Scar who then morphs into Kovu and sends Simba to his death. The next morning, Kovu contemplates attacking Simba as he was instructed to, but he teaches Kiara how to hunt instead and eventually realizes his feelings for her. Later, Kiara and Kovu stargaze where they talk about the Great Kings of the Past and Kovu wonders if there is a darkness in him like there was in Scar. Simba watches the two from afar and Nala convinces him to give Kovu a chance. Kovu attempts to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Rafiki interrupts and leads them to the jungle, where he introduces them to "Upendi" (an erroneous form of upendo, which means "love" in Swahili). The two lions fall in love. That night, Simba allows Kovu to sleep inside Pride Rock with the rest of the pride, but Vitani tells Zira about Kovu's failure to kill Simba. Zira sets a trap for her son and Simba. The next day, Kovu attempts to reveal his mission to Kiara, but Simba takes him around the Pride Lands and tells him the real story of how Scar died. The Outsiders then attack Simba, resulting in Nuka's death and Simba's escape. Enraged, Zira scratches Kovu for his brother's death, causing him to turn on her. Kovu returns to Pride Rock to plead Simba for his forgiveness but is exiled. Kiara makes Simba realize that he is acting irrationally, and flees to find Kovu. The two lions later find each other and profess their love. Realizing that they must reunite the two prides, Kiara and Kovu return to the Pride Lands and convince them to stop fighting. When Zira attempts to kill Simba, Kiara intervenes and Zira falls to her death. To be continued Cast :Main article: Cast and crew of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Returns * Matthew Broderick as Simba Son of Mufasa and Sarabi, who grows up to become King of the Pride Lands. Simba later becomes Nala's mate, and Kiara and Kion's overprotective father. Broderick also re-voiced Simba's dialogues that were originally provided by Rob Lowe when he guest-starred in The Lion Guard. * Eden Riegel as Kiara The daughter of Simba and Nala, who grows up to become future Queen of the Pride Lands. Riegel re-dub young adult Kiara's lines originally recorded by Neve Campbell from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * Jason Marsden as Kovu Zira's son and Nuka and Vitani's younger brother, who was "hand-chosen" by Scar to become King of the Pride Lands instead of Simba. In this film, Kovu becomes Kiara's love interest, later mate. * Gabrielle Union as Nala Simba's best friend and later his mate as Queen of the Pride Lands. * Nika Futterman as Zira The leader of the Outsiders, Scar's most loyal follower and the mother of Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu. * Nathan Lane as Timon A meerkat and the son of Ma and his late Pa, who becomes Pumbaa's best friend and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though somewhat selfish, arrogant, and withdrawn, Timon shows courageous loyalty towards his friends. When he and Pumbaa found utamu grubs, they met Bunga as a cub and adopted him as their nephew. Timon's similar voice actor Kevin Schon, who voiced Thurston and Chungu, shared the character's lines alongside Lane, although he was uncredited. * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa A common warthog, who becomes Timon's "bestest best friend" and one of Simba's adoptive parents. Though slow-witted, Pumbaa is very empathetic and willing to trust and befriend anyone. He is also claustrophobic and passes gas in crowds. When he and Timon found utamu grubs, they met Bunga as a cub and adopted him as their nephew. * Khary Payton as Rafiki A wise mandrill (or "silly blue-bottomed baboon", as Zazu calls him), who serves as shaman of the Lion King. * Andy Dick as Nuka Zira's son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the oldest male of Zira's family. * Lacey Chabert as Vitani Zira's daughter and Nuka and Kovu's sister. * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu A hornbill, who serves as the Lion King's majordomo (or "Mufasa's little stooge", as Shenzi calls him). * Angela Bassett as Sarabi Mufasa's mate, Simba's mother, and the leader of the lioness hunting party. She is also the grandmother of Kiara and Kion. Bassett was taught to speak how Madge Sinclair did when she voiced the character back in 1994. * Landry Bender as Makini A young mandrill, who becomes Rafiki's apprentice. * Maia Mitchell as Jasiri A spotted hyena living in the Outlands, who is the leader of her friendly clan and allies with Kion. * TBA as Bunga A honey badger, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is also Timon and Pumbaa's adoptive nephew and Kion's best friend. ** Joshua Rush as Young Bunga * TBA as Fuli A cheetah, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, the only female member, Kion's friend and second-in-command. ** Diamond White as Young Fuli * TBA as Ono A cattle egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. ** Atticus Shaffer as Young Ono * TBA as Beshte A hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard and Kion's friend. ** Dusan Brown as Young Beshte * Jeremy Irons as Scar Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's uncle and Kiara and Kion's granduncle, who overtakes the throne. Scar was also once the leader of a Lion Guard, but the power went to his head and he began to believe that he should be king instead of Mufasa. He lost the Roar after he used it to destroy his fellow Lion Guard members when they refused to help him overthrow Mufasa. Irons re-voiced some dialogues originally recorded from English actor David Oyelowo, who voiced Scar in The Lion Guard. * TBA as Kion A lion cub, who is Simba and Nala's second-born son, Mufasa's grandson, Kiara's younger brother, the Prince of the Pride Lands, and the leader of the Lion Guard, as well as its fiercest member. ** Max Charles as Young Kion * Madison Pettis as Zuri A lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat vain and hates getting dirty. * Sarah Paulson as Sarafina Nala's mother, who is shown briefly talking to Sarabi. Sarafina was previously voiced by Zoe Leader in the original 1994 film. * Christian Slater as Ushari An Egyptian cobra, who often conflicted with Bunga and would get disturbed whenever the Lion Guard was near him. Upon Scar's spirit being unleashed, Ushari becomes a second-in-command to him in Scar's plot to unite all the animals of the Outlands in a plot to get revenge on the Pride Lands. * Andrew Kishino as Janja A cunning and ruthless spotted hyena, who is the leader of the clan. * Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo An African bush elephant with a broken right tusk, who is the leader of the herd and the daughter of the late Amanifu, an old friend of Simba's, who was also the former leader of the elephant herd. * Meghan Strange as: ** Laini A galago, who is the leader of her group in Ndefu Grove. ** Shupavu A sneaky fire skink, who is the leader of her group. She dislikes being close to Pride Rock. * Steven Blum as Makucha A cream-colored African leopard from the Back Lands. * Michael Dorn as Bupu A stubborn sable antelope, who is the leader of the herd and values polite behavior. * Ana Gasteyer as Reieri A clever and manipulative black-backed jackal, who is the leader of the pack. * Common as Kiburi An arrogant Nile crocodile, who was part of Makuu's float. He and his followers defied Makuu's orders which led to them working with Ushari. * Greg Ellis as Mzingo A calculative white-backed vulture, who is the leader of his parliament. He sometimes serves as Janja's spy and scout. * Vargus Mason as Cheezi An excitable spotted hyena, who is one of Janja's right-hand henchmen. * Kevin Schon as: ** Chungu An unintelligent spotted hyena with a slightly heavier build than the other hyenas, who is the other of Janja's right-hand henchmen. ** Thurston A handsome yet dimwitted plains zebra, who is the leader of the herd. * Alex Cartañá as Twiga A Masai giraffe, who is the leader of the herd. * Nick Watt as Zito An impatient and grouchy African bush elephant, who is part of Ma Tembo's herd. * Maisie Klompus as Madoa A spotted hyena, who is Jasiri's sister and is part of her clan. * Phil LaMarr as Goigoi A greedy and dimwitted black-backed jackal, who is Reirei's mate. * Erica Luttrell as Lioness An Outsider lioness, who is part of Zira's pride. * Crimson Hart as Tunu A spotted hyena cub and brother of Wema, who is part of Jasiri's clan. * Fiona Hart as Wema A spotted hyena cub and sister of Tunu, who is part of Jasiri's clan. * C. C. H. Pounder as Kongwe An African spurred tortoise, who is the oldest and wisest animal in the Pride Lands. * Amy Poehler as Kinyonga A veiled chameleon, who helped the Lion Guard by spying on Scar in the Outlands. * AJ McLean as Kuchimba A blind golden mole with a sweet singing voice. * Bailey Gambertoglio as Tiifu A lioness cub friend of Kiara and a member of Simba's pride, who is somewhat more sensible than her constant companion Zuri. * Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa Simba's late father. Since his death after being killed into a wildebeest stampede orchestrated by Scar, Mufasa lives on as a spirit that gives his grandson Kion advice on how to get through any tough plight. * Justin Felbinger as Mtoto A young African bush elephant calf, who is part of Ma Tembo's herd. He also looks up to Beshte as his personal hero. * Christopher Jackson as Shujaa A massively strong gorilla. * Behzad Dabu as Azaad TBA. * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Rani A lioness cub, who is the leader of the Night Pride. * Cam Clarke as Additional Voice * Ford Riley as Additional Voice * Frank Welker as Leo the Lion * TBA as Jasiri's clan According to an interview, the characters Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are rumored to return in the sequel. However, it hasn't been confirmed whether their respective voice actors (Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin and Jim Cummings) will return to reprise their roles. Blair Underwood, Kevin Michael Richardson, Phil LaMarr, Ivy Bishop, Erica Luttrell, Nolan North, Jorge Diaz, Beau Black, Dee Bradley Baker, Virginia Watson, Marieve Herington, Ace Gibson, Jacob Guenther, Amber Hood, and Carla Hall were originally set to reprise their roles as Makuu, Basi, Shingo, Juhudi, Baboka, Tamka, Nduli, Nne, Tano, Mtoto's mother, Zigo, Johari, Dogo, Kijana and Mipishi from the previous film. However, their lines didn't make it into the theatrical cut of the film. Shingo, Baboka, Tamka, Nduli, Nne, Tano, Mtoto's mother, Zigo, and Johari do appear only in brief non-speaking cameos while Basi is mentioned by Beshte. Bailey Gambertoglio (who voices Tiifu), Gary Anthony Williams (who voices Mufasa) and Justin Felbinger (who voices Mtoto) replace Sarah Hyland, James Earl Jones and Natalie Coughlin while the three voiced the characters in the previous film. Billy West, Collin Dean and director Christian Myers, who previously voiced Mwandishi / Africalous, are confirmed in undisclosed roles. Production On July 27th in the year 2018, director Christian Myers announced that there would be a sequel for The Lion King Reborn and that he would return to direct the film. He stated: :"There were lots of episodes in The Lion Guard I could've used least for The Lion King Reborn. But, many characters including Kinyonga, Kongwe and Kuchimba and episodes including "Rescue in the Outlands" and "The Ultimate Showdown" felt like too many characters and episodes for me. But the good news is that I will have these characters for the sequel, with many other actors returning from the previous film." Myers has confirmed that the film will include The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, as well as Season 2 and 3 episodes of The Lion Guard including "The Wisdom of Kongwe", "The Kilio Valley Fire", "Undercover Kinyonga", "The Ultimate Showdown", "Cave of Secrets", "The Zebra Mastermind", "The Hyena Resistance", and "The Underground Adventure". On July 31st, the film's title was changed to The Lion King Entity Chronicles. On August 3rd, it was announced that the film was now titled The Lion King Generations. However, a dozen days later, it was announced that the film would be titled The Lion King Returns in order to honor the title for Batman Returns. This will be the second The Lion King film to be shot in the 2.35:1 aspect ratio, as it was for the previous film. Casting On July 28th, Myers announced that Matthew Broderick, Jeremy Irons, Gabrielle Union, Eden Riegel, Jason Marsden, Nika Futterman, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Khary Payton, Andy Dick, Lacey Chabert, Rowan Atkinson, Blair Underwood, Sarah Hyland, Madison Pettis, Joshua Rush, Diamond White, Max Charles, Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Landry Bender, Maia Mitchell, Atticus Shaffer, Dusan Brown, James Earl Jones, Christian Slater, Andrew Kishino, Ana Gasteyer, Common, Greg Ellis, Kevin Schon, Maisie Klompus, Lynette DuPree, Steven Blum, Michael Dorn, Vargus Mason, Dee Bradley Baker, Phil LaMarr, Cam Clarke, Rob Lowe, Meghan Strange, Alex Cartañá, and Nick Watt would reprise their voice roles as Simba, Scar, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Zira, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Nuka, Vitani, Zazu, Makuu, Tiifu, Zuri, Bunga, Fuli, Kion, Rani, Makini, Jasiri, Ono, Beshte, Mufasa, Ushari, Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, Mzingo, Chungu, Thurston, Madoa, Ma Tembo, Makucha, Bupu, Cheezi, Saoghail, Goigoi, Mwoga, Jumla, Laini, Shupavu, Twiga, and Zito from the previous film, while it was announced that new additions including C. C. H. Pounder, Amy Poehler, Christopher Jackson, AJ McLean, and Behzad Dabu joined the cast as Kongwe, Kinyonga, Shujaa, Kuchimba, and Azaad. It was also announced that director Myers and Collin Dean were cast in undisclosed roles. On July 30th, it was announced that Kevin Michael Richardson, Ivy Bishop, Phil LaMarr, Patrick Fraley, and Gabriel C. Brown rejoined the original cast as Basi, Juhudi, Shingo, Jumbo Jumbo, and Nyeusi, reprising their previous roles from The Lion King Reborn. It was also announced that Seth Rogen and The Lion Guard developer Ford Riley joined the cast as Mooser and Waza, who had a non-speaking cameo appearance in the previous film; Frank Welker was announced to reprise his role as Ned the Elephant, and Strange was confirmed to voice Nyata, who had a silent cameo in the previous film. On August 2nd, it was announced that Fiona and Crimson Hart joined the cast as Wema and Tunu, while their lines were previously re-dubbed by Sarah Jessica Parker, who is Broderick's wife. It was also announced that Angela Bassett and Sarah Paulson will reprise their previous roles as Sarabi and Sarafina from the previous film. Two days later, it was announced that Dana Davis would return as Shupavu's third-in-command, the green emerald skink, from the previous film while John DiMaggio was confirmed to voice Machugwa, a broad-headed skink and one of Shupavu's trusted seekers. However, on the next day, DiMaggio would only be confirmed in a undisclosed role while Tommy Chong and Moira Kelly, the original voice of Nala, were confirmed to reprise their roles as Mbeya and a Outlander lioness from the previous film. Four days later, Jacob Gunether and Amber Hood had interest to reprise their roles as Dogo and Kijana from the previous film and they were officially confirmed for their characters' new scripts. On August 11th, Billy West was confirmed in a undisclosed role. On the next day, Myers announced Mpishi would appear as a member on the Army of Scar in both films, and Carla Hall was confirmed to reprise her voice role. Two days later, Myers announced that Rani would only appear. On August 18th, it was announced that Kevin Schon and Phil LaMarr were cast as Chungu and Goigoi for the first film, while Gary Anthony Williams, Bailey Gambertoglio, and Justin Felbinger would voice Tiifu, Mufasa, and Mtoto, replacing Jones, Sarah Hyland, and Natalie Coughlin from the previous film, respectively. Gallery * Main article: The Lion King Returns/Gallery Transcript * Main article: The Lion King Returns/Transcript Trivia * Main article: Trivia of The Lion King Reborn and The Lion King Returns Soundtrack On August 4th, it was announced that the film will include songs "The Faster I Go", "I'm Gonna Run This Dump", and "Now You See Me, Now You Don't" from The Lion Guard, while it will include songs "Upendi", "Not One Of Us", and "Love Will Find A Way" from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Reception TBA See also * The Lion King Reborn * Christian Myers Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:Timon & Pumbaa Category:Upcoming Category:2019 films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Animated musical films Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Dark fantasy Category:Films set in Africa Category:Animation Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Remasters Category:Remakes Category:Spider-GemBlur's ideas Category:Disney films Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films Category:Upcoming films Category:2019